


Take My Word For It

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Injury, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam are fighting off a few demons when Cas accidentally steps on a nail. Dean overreacts and insists on patching him up himself. He then gets really confused as to why Cas keeps squirming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Word For It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by douchebaggy: “the discovery of Cas’s ticklishness, so maybe he gets slightly hurt on a hunt and as Dean is patching him up he’s trying not to laugh.”

"Dean!" Sam called out as a demon raced towards his brother.

Before Dean even had a second to react, Cas appeared between the hunter and demon, laying a hand on the attacker’s forehead. The demon collapsed in a burst of bright light.

"Thanks Cas… I owe you one man." Dean turned to the angel, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt the love-fest, but there are still a few more pressing matters." Sam yelled, ushering to three other demons moving toward them.

Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother and cocked his gun. Sam pulled out Ruby’s knife and took a fighting stance. Cas simply vanished, reappearing near one of the demons and smiting him. The boys finished off the other two soon after. Dean looked back to the angel when it was over.

"Hey Cas… How did you even know to come here? I mean… We didn’t pray or anything."

"You were in danger, Dean. I can’t have you dying on my watch." Cas explained monotonously.

As Cas moved closer to the boys, Dean noticed a limp in his step. “Hey are you hurt?” He looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh it’s nothing I’ll be perfectly fine." Cas assured the hunter.

Dean saw traces of blood on the ground where Castiel had just moved his foot from.

"Cas you’re bleeding!"

"Maybe you should come back to our room, we have first aid stuff." Sam suggested.

"I don’t need-"

"You’re coming. I’ll fix you up. Sammy go grab us dinner alright? I gotta take care of this limping angel." Dean instructed his brother with an ironic tone.

Soon Dean and Cas were back at the room, Sam sent off to find a decent burger joint.

"Now let me see your foot." Dean ordered.

"I assure you it isn’t anything to worry about, Dean." Cas replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow and then gave the angel a “shut-the-hell-up-and-let-me-help-you” look, sitting him on the bed and examining his shoe. There was a nail stuck up into the sole.

"Dammit Cas you’ve got a fucking nail in you!" Dean groaned, "now… This might hurt…a little.." with that he tugged the nail out of the heel.

He quickly removed Castiel’s shoe and sock, revealing his surprisingly soft foot. The nail had not gone in more than half a centimeter, really not a big deal at all, especially not for an angel.

Dean still grabbed the antibiotic cream and a bandage wrapping. “Don’t want this to get all messed up…” Dean explained as he rubbed some of the cream onto the angel’s injury.

His foot shied away from the touch, making it difficult for the hunter to complete the task.

"Don’t move." Dean ordered, and then he continued what he was doing.

The twitching and occasional flailing of the foot, however, did not stop.

"Son of a bitch! You’re making this a lot harder than it needs to be. Hold the fuck still!" Dean barked at the angel.

"I’m sahahorry Dean I can’t hahelp it." Cas replied in a rushed and nervous tone.

"…are you okay?" Dean gave the angel a sideways look, his demeanor shifting from annoyed to curious. "What’s wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I’m fine."

"umm…." Dean decided to let it go.

He then opened the bandage and placed it on to Castiel’s heel, pressing gently on the sides as it was applied. He heard a sharp gasp from Cas and felt the angel’s body stiffen.

"Cas what….?" Dean’s confused look turned to a smirk. "…oh"

Cas looked more nervous than before. Dean slowly ran a finger up Castiel’s bare sole, resulting in a gasp from the angel.

"Cas.. You’re ticklish.?" Dean grinned.

"Huh? No….no. I am not ticklish."

"Yes you are."

"I’m no-ahh!" He yelped as Dean made a spidering motion with his fingers over Castiel’s knee.

"You were saying?"

"Well um… Thank you for the bandaging, though it wasn’t necessary… I should probably be-"

"You’re not going anywhere." Dean cut him off with a mischievous grin.

Dean moved closer, forcing the angel to lay back against the bed. He hovered over Cas, eyeing him menacingly. For a few brief moments, they simply sat it silence.

Then, without warning, Dean’s fingers launched a full out assault on to Castiel’s stomach and sides. He was desperate not to make a sound, and his resolve quite strong. However he couldn’t stop his body from twitching beneath every touch from Dean.

"You know you wanna laugh Cas… Just give in…" Dean teased him.

"No! St-stop it!" Cas growled between breaths.

Dean just beamed, “Nah I don’t think so.”

He upped the intensity of his tickling, also adding the angel’s ribs into the targets. Cas felt his resolve about to crack.

"Deeeean please cut this out-ahh!" Cas cried, desperate to suppress his urge to laugh. Cas was struggling beneath the hunter, attempting to push his curious fingers away, but it was futile. Dean had the advantage here. His hands found their way across the angel’s stomach, one finger flicking over Castiel’s navel, causing the angel to almost scream.

That broke the dam, and soon a flood of laughter poured from Cas’s lips. Dean was surprised at how melodious it sounded, he had never really heard Cas actually laugh before. It was, at least to Dean, perfect.

Castiel’s face grew red as he attempted to breathe, every once in a while managing to fit in a plea for mercy through his forced laughter. Dean didn’t exactly want to stop, but he figured he’d tortured the angel enough for today. He slowed his fingers and eventually coaxed them off of Castiel’s skin.

Cas lay taking in huge gasps of air, coated in a layer of sweat. He was flushed and his eyes were fluttering.

Dean snickered a bit, “Who knew a little tickling could render one of Heaven’s soldier’s practically defenseless.”

Cas managed to keep his eyes open long enough to lock on to the hunters gaze, shooting him an almost terrifying “shut-the-fuck-up-assbutt” look.

Dean’s grin faltered a bit. He gulped, then growing nervous of how Cas might retaliate once he regained his strength.

"Dean." Cas managed to get out.

"uh… Yeah Cas?" Dean smiled nervously.

"Next time I tell you I don’t need any medical attention. Listen.” He panted.

"No such promises." Dean grinned, giving the angel’s hair a ruffle.

He helped Cas sit up and readjust his clothes so he looked a little less like he’d just been fucked against a wall, with that constant sex hair and disheveled clothes and loose tie and out-of-breath-and-flustered look. …Dean really needed to stop letting his mind wander when he was around the angel.

"So how’s your foot?" Dean asked.

"It’ll be fine. And this time just take my word for it, alright?” Cas grumbled, his breathing pattern still not quite normal. He leaned up against the headboard. He’d hated being tickled. It made him feel weak. Helpless. Breathless. Nervous. All feelings he wasn’t even made to experience. All feelings that kind of scared him.

But when he really thought about it, it was worth it. It was almost enjoyable, despite the feeling. First off, he had been laughing, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d actually laughed. And then of course, there was the cocky smirk that decorated the hunter’s face as his fingers explored the poor angel. Cas couldn’t get it out of his head. He wouldn’t exactly admit it, but he’d liked the closeness to Dean. It felt….right.

Cas couldn’t believe it, but he found himself almost wishing for another evening like this. He decided he should pay the Winchesters visits more often. And he may as well stick around afterward. Who knows what could happen.


End file.
